Actividad ParaAnormal
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Dicen que cuando eres sonámbulo haces cosas muy muy raras... Leve Kyosaya pero será NTR indirecto y leve lemon yuri Fic para nadaoriginal


**Esta es un fic algo fumado basado el episodio 9 de Madoka Mágica pero parodiando a mi estilo Actividad Paranormal, un fic Kyosaya para ser exactos (De manera indirecta)… Creo que viendo mis fics muchos dirán que soy alguien vulgar, (Referencias, lemons, crackships, posibles fetiches, etc). Esta autora está dispuesta a recibir críticas de todo tipo, gracias a todos y disfruten ese mini fic**

 **Yuzu y fuera**

Kyoko veía como Sayaka sumía indefinidamente en el pesado sueño como si estuviese en un ataúd, posicionada así en la alcoba de un hotel e intentando preservar su cuerpo y todo por la pérdida de su Soul gem más la horrible verdad expuesta por Kyubey acerca de las Puella Magi y las brujas.

La lancera decidió acercarse un poco hacia la cama donde se incorporó de rodillas con tal de supervisar sus manos, estaban frías y puso su mano en el corazón y tristemente no había latido alguno pero su cuerpo permanecía caliente.

-Es cierto… Por eso tu corazón es tan cálido, ¿No?- Se rió por lo bajo- Creo que me recuerda a un dicho que decía "La gente con las manos frías tienen el corazón cálido"- Vio el reloj, eran horas cercanas a la noche, sabía que eso era imposible pero no quería ni encarar la realidad.

-Hey, hey… Abre tus ojos, ¿Tienes idea de qué horas son?

Suspiró y pensó en aquella batalla contra Octavia en la cual luchó bravamente pero perdió y ahora desesperada para revivir a Sayaka y aparte no entendía algo que apretaba su alma y corazón cuando pensaba en ella. Decidió olvidar ese asunto y de pronto se le ocurrió una brillante idea (Pobre Kyoko, no puede contener la incontenible).

-¡Ya se! Si te beso, el hechizo se romperá y todo volverá a la normalidad

Se acercó un poco haciendo un pequeño contacto hacia la cara de la peliceleste mientras notaba lo linda que se veía cuando dormía en los brazos de Hades

-¿Sabías que la bella durmiente despertó con un beso de un príncipe azul?- Quedó un rato en silencio- Sayaka es una princesa y yo un príncipe- Apartó un poco los cabellos de la espadachina dejando espacio abierto a su frente algo le decía que debía plasmar, no sabía cómo o que era, sólo era algo.

Tomó con delicadeza el mentón de la peliceleste mientras de una manera extraña, como si una fuerza desconocida la atrajera acercaba los labios a los de la bella durmiente. Pero al hacerlo se alejó un poco como si lo negara, no sabía ni cómo llegó a este extremo. Caminó hacia la mesa de noche donde estaba su soul gem y como era de esperarse lo limpió con otra Soul Greed.

Prefiero dormir sentada en el suelo tratando de olvidar a aquello y quizás y solo quizás pensar que todo era una pesadilla cuando desgraciadamente no lo fue. Las luces se apagaron y el cuarto estaba oscuro y algo raro es que había una especie de cámara escondida. La vista era verde, si la de visión nocturna.

De pronto la peliceleste se levantó aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados, caminó hacia la cocina (Otra cámara) donde de pronto buscó algo en su refrigerador probablemente comida y un six pack de cervezas los cuales devoró como animal

-Buenas noches perras- Decía mientras degustaba de una botella y abrir el empaque de una caja de pockys aunque de pronto comenzó a inhalar el chocolate y exhaló como si estuviese fumando mota o tabaco o lo que sea.

-Aqui quiero comer como se me dé la gana- Tomaba la cerveza como un ebrio profesional- No te contengas ahora mamacita, porque todo ese cuerpazo para ti- Finalmente se se fue al cuarto donde sacó unas ropas, se cambió ahí y se alistó frente al espejo, usaba chaqueta negra junto a una gorra del mismo color que decía Zetaz en mayúscula y sudadera deportiva oscura con rayas rojas.

La peliceleste se fue hacia la salida (Otra cámara) y cerró al instante… Después de casi media hora había llegado con una joven pelirrosa la cual forcejeaba con la espadachina. Pareciera que Sayaka había secuestrado a esa joven de coletas a lo cual llevó a la cocina. En menos de nada la peliazul abrazaba a su víctima mientras usaba una mano para tocarle la falda y quizás toquetear las nalgas.

La pobre pelirrosa trataba de liberarse pero la tomboy ojiazul la alzó hasta sentarla en un mesón donde volvieron a sus andadas de besarse de manera muy alocada (Bueno sólo Sayaka). No hubo respuesta de la pelirrosa como si se dejara llevar

-Está será la noche Madoka- Su tono era seductor y volvieron a devorarse- Aquí te voy a hacer una mujer y como se me de la gana… Ah, no te contengas mamacita porque hoy sólo serás sólo para mí, ¿Ok?- Volvieron a besarse hasta que la pelirrosa como gato en celo se lanzó sobre la espadachina que la alzó hasta llevarla sobre el cuarto donde tiró a su amada hasta lanzarse ella misma, lastimosamente las sabanas blancas fueron la censura pero eso no quería decir que los sonidos persistieran.

Sonidos de besos, lametones, respiración como murmullos (Muy típicos de un Cd de Boy Love, ya saben, esos sonidos hardcore cuando lo hacen dos tipos)

-Oye… No poder masturbarte es bastante difícil, ¿No es así?

No hubo respuesta

-No te preocupes, aprendí todo esto de los mangas sucios de Homura- Su tono era burlón- Pero eso sí, no quiero que tengas ojos para ella, solo para mí, ¿Me oíste?

Volvieron a escucharse esos sonidos solo que se hicieron más intensos que nunca, a lo cual se escuchaba la voz de una Madoka inclemente que pedía a fuerzas ser poseída y devorada hasta dejarse seca.

-Sayaka… Hazlo ahí… Si, así…

Hubo sonido de empujes y gemidos por parte de la pelirrosa ya que su amiga la estaba haciendo el amor y le daba muy sabroso. La pequeña chica de coletas con su jadeante voz dijo

-Sayaka, eres muy terca acerca de este tipo de cosas, cielos... Dios, estoy cachonda

-Por eso eres mi esposa… Me encanta lo zorrita que eres, ¿Eh zorrita? ¿Te gusta zorra?

-Tú... Maldita idiota... No... Mierda, me voy a…

-Madoka, ¿Puedo… correrme… ti?

Los jadeos de las dos chicas se intensificaron hasta que finalmente se hizo un pequeño grito sonoro de la pequeña Madoka y un gruñido de la peliceleste. Pasada una media hora la pelirrosa se paró para ponerse las bragas y tirar algo plástico a la canasta y limpiarse abajo con unos paños que también los tiró.

Se puso su ropa mientras notaba una cara de enfado pero se tropezó con Kyoko que estaba como un tronco y roncando, aún en momentos indebidos Madoka era un alma noble y decidió arropar con una cobija a la lancera. Caminó hacia el sofá y obviamente abrió y cerró la puerta para no volver.

Bastante raro por supuesto, Sayaka sonámbula tenía un lado bastante oscuro aunque se suponía que debía estar en esencia muerte producto de aquel combate aunque eso se pasaría al olvido ya que posiblemente Kyoko despertaría y pensaría que arropó a la ojiazul aunque no hubiese pasado o recordado por lo menos.

Y así fue como Sayaka de una manera inconsciente y sin notarlo o saberlo le restregó su lesbianismo en la cara de Homura aunque esa última no lo sabría nunca jamás.

Se trata de ... cuatro días, ¿verdad?

u ... tienes que tomar responsabilidad por eso !

bueno yo ... um ...

estaré a tu cuidado, entonces


End file.
